Movie Night
by 1234BlueLagoon
Summary: Apparently, the security at April's house doesn't stand a chance against intruders of the Ninja Turtle variety.


_So this idea popped into my head, and I ran with it. It was fun ;)_

* * *

"April. Ape, wake up!"

The incessant shaking started to penetrate into April's sleep, but not completely. She groaned and rolled over.

"Ape, come on, wake up!"

Raphael continued shaking, just a little more roughly this time.

"Wha-? Raph, what time is it?" April asked, reaching for her clock.

"Late. Can I stay the night?"

"What?" April grabbed the clock, pulled it to her face and stared at the neon green numbers.

1:03 a.m. It was one in the morning.

"Where's the emergency?" April asked seriously, starting to sit up.

"Don't get up!" Raphael said, pushing her back down, covers and all. "Listen, sorry to bother ya, but it didn't seem right staying here without permission."

"Let me get this straight," April said, rubbing her forehead. She had the beginnings of a headache coming on. "You broke into my house and woke me up just so you could ask to stay here for a while?"

"That's it Ape," Raphael said, "I had ta get outta that lair, ya know? My bros-they don't ever leave me _alone_! You have _no idea_ how annoying they can be. Seriously. I go ta the dojo, and they're all there. I go ta the garage-there they are. I go to the freaking _kitchen_ , and they're all there. It's like they're followin' me around or somethin'. April, I can't stand it any longer! Look, I'll be outta your hair by morning-"

"Raph," April said, turning over to face him from her position in bed, "It's one. In the morning. Shouldn't your lair be quiet right about now? You know, everyone being asleep and everything?"

"But they ain't!" Raphael said, "Please April, let me just stay the night. Is that too much to ask?"

"Fine," April sighed, "You can have the couch."

Raphael sighed in relief.

"Thanks Ape," he said, turning to leave, "I knew I could count on you."

"Hey, wait a minute," April said, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah?"

"You're in my bedroom..." April's eyes went wide. "Raphael! You're in my _bedroom_! Get out! Out! OUT!"

"Geez, I'm going, I'm going!" Raphael said, rushing out the door as fast as possible.

April sighed and laid back down on her bed. Now, back to sleep...

"Hey, is it alright if I put on a movie?" Raph asked from the other room.

April deflated. Sorry sleep, see you later.

"Fine!" She called out, "Hey, is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure, why not?" Raph called back.

It didn't take very long for April to put on her bathrobe before she stepped into the other room. Raphael was already head-deep in the DVD cabinet.

"Whaddya feel like watchin?" He asked her without pulling his head out.

"Whatever you want," April said, yawning, "Want some popcorn to go with it?"

"Nah," Raphael said, checking the next shelf down, "Hm. You've gotta lot of movies, April."

"Thanks," April said, "Go ahead and pop in whatever you want."

It would be interesting to see what kind of movie Raph picked out to watch. She didn't really mind watching something explode this early in the morning.

"Hey, how about this?" Raphael asked, holding up a DVD.

Oh.

 _So_ not what she was expecting.

"Um, Raph," she said, "That's kinda-"

"Kinda what?" Raph asked, sounding excited.

"Well, it's not exactly what I thought you'd pick."

"Yeah well, my brothers ain't around right now, and I've been wanting ta see this ever since I read the book. So can we watch it?"

Her first thought was that he really didn't need to ask her, she'd already told him he could watch whatever he wanted. So she nodded to him a yes that meant go ahead.

Her second thought was-"Wait," she said, "You've read the book?"

"Sure," Raphael said, taking out the DVD and setting up the tv, "Some days I get bored, and it was on one of those reading lists at the library."

That was-wow, that was something she didn't think he wanted her repeating to anyone.

"Um, okay," she said, plopping herself onto the couch. To tell the truth, she was more in the mood for watching Star Wars. But this _was_ a good movie.

"Alright," Raphael said, sitting down next to her, "Show time!"

April stifled a chuckle. The turtle looked positively excited.

"Woah! Is this what I think it is?"

"Mikey!" Raphael said, turning angrily to face his younger brother, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Coming to check on you, of course," Mikey said, plopping down on the couch between April and Raph, "Wow Raph, you're actually watching one of April's shows?"

"Hey!" April said, "It's a really great movie, Mikey."

"Don't I know it!" Mikey said, suddenly smirking at her, "I've been wanting to watch this for, like, _ever_. But it needs popcorn. Hang on," he flipped from his seat over the back of the couch and ran for the kitchen-"I'll be back! Just play it without me, okay?"

Raphael groaned, and slapped his own forehead. "See what I was sayin' earlier?" He said, somehow speaking while also listening to the movie, "I just can't get rid of 'em."

"It's only Mikey," April said, before tuning out the world to watch the movie.

It didn't seem to take too long for Mikey to suddenly appear in the middle of the couch again, this time with a giant bowl of popcorn.

"So," he said, "What'd I miss?"

"SHUSH!" Raphael said, "This scene is important."

"Is that the guy she's supposed to fall in love with?"

"Nah, that's the guy her sister falls in-"

"Guys. Movie? Quiet time?" April interrupted.

"Sorry April," both turtles apologized, and turned their attentions to the movie.

It must have been fifteen minutes later that April was startled when Mikey and Raphael both suddenly jumped up from the couch brandishing their weapons.

"Chill guys, it's just me," Donatello said, coming into view. "I was wondering where you two went off to!"

"Do you guys _always_ look for each other at my house?" April asked, pausing the movie.

"Sorry April," Donatello said, "Hey! You're watching Pride and Prejudice? Awesome!"

"April put it on," Mikey said, his hands in a 'not me' gesture.

April was just about to correct him when Raphael gave her a friendly _nudge_ with his elbow. And considering that he had to lean over Mikey to do that, it definitely wasn't an accidental nudge.

"Can I join you?" Donnie asked.

"Sure bro! Come on over," Mikey invited.

"Great!" Donnie said, vaulting over the couch and landing cross-legged in front of the tv, "So, what part are you at?"

Now all that was needed to complete the picture was Leo. So April wasn't all that surprised when he showed up out of thin air fifteen minutes later.

"I can't believe you're all watching this," Leo said, grabbing some popcorn from Mikey, "Especially you, Raph."

"Hey, what can I say? It's got a good story to it." Raphael responded, "Now quiet! I'm watchin' the movie."

It turns out that Mikey moves around a lot during the movie, mainly to get snacks from the kitchen. During one of his absences, April suddenly realized that Raphael had moved over next to her.

"I told ya," he whispered to her, "No matter where I go, they just follow me around. I left the lair ta get away from 'em, and here they are."

"I think it's cute," April said.

"Cute?" Raphael said, "I don't know what it is but it ain't cute."

"I got the snacks!" Mikey said for the umpteenth time as he snagged Raph's spot at the end of the couch, "Who wants some?"

"You know, you're pretty lucky," April whispered to Raph, "It might seem crazy, but growing up I really wanted a sibling to annoy me."

That was when Michelangelo burped. Really, really loudly.

"Ew, gross!" April said.

Donnie laughed, causing Leo to turn around in surprise. He didn't ask them anything though; he just turned back to the movie.

"What's so funny about that?" April asked Donatello.

"Nothing. I wasn't laughing at _Mikey_. It's just-well, don't look now, but I think you've got what you wanted April," Donnie said, smirking, "Nothing gets more annoying than Mikey."

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed, "It's a gift, you know."

"You were _listening?"_ Raphael asked, enraged.

"I just heard the last part, that's all," Donnie said, waving away his frustrations.

"Can you guys all just _please_ be quiet?" Leo asked, "Trying to watch a movie here."

April looked around at the four turtles who had all silently infiltrated her home. They could be frustrating at times. But yeah, maybe she _did_ get what she wanted after all.

When the movie ended, the four turtles were arguing over whether they should play the movie from the beginning or if they should put on something else.

"If it's all the same to you guys," April yawned, "I think I'm going to bed. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Positive," April said.

"I think not," said a new voice.

All four turtles immediately jumped to attention, turning around to face the source of the voice.

"Master Splinter!" Raphael said, "Um, we were, um..."

"I saw what you were doing," Splinter said, "I have been standing here for quite some time. And while I appreciate your hospitality, Miss O'Neil, I am afraid that my sons will have to decline. They must attend to their early morning practice."

The turtles groaned.

"Do we _have_ to Master Splinter?" Mikey asked, "I mean, we didn't get any sleep tonight!"

"That is certainly not _my_ doing," Splinter responded, "Come. It is a new day, and you must renew your training."

"So much for watching the movie from the beginning," Donnie said as Raphael took out the DVD and put it back in its case.

"If you wish to watch the movie again, you can always borrow _my_ copy." Splinter offered.

All four turtles paused.

"Say what now?" Raph asked.

" _You_ own Pride and Prejudice?" Leo asked.

"Of course," Master Splinter responded, "It is one of my favorite movies. I must admit, however, that I prefer the 1995 BBC version. Perhaps we can watch that after you are done with today's lessons and chores. In the meantime," he turned to April and bowed, "There is still time for you to sleep before morning, Miss O'Neil. I wish you a good rest."

"Um, thanks Master Splinter," April said, bowing back.

"Now, my sons! We must be off," Splinter said, gesturing towards the kitchen window.

Donnie was the first to leave, followed by Leo. Raphael replaced the DVD and gave April a quick pat on the shoulder before following them.

"Um, Sensei?" Mikey asked, "How come you never told us you owned Pride and Prejudice?"

"You never asked, my son." Splinter responded, and the two of them disappeared out the window.

And April, shaking her head and wondering if the whole night was some kind of dream, went back to her room and fell asleep. She didn't get up that day until long after daybreak.

THE END


End file.
